


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（六）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [6]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（六）

就要期末考了，陈立农借口回学校住几天。早上没课的男生宿舍被窗帘遮得不知年月，不是闹钟叫醒，试也别想考了。

 

上了年纪的老教授坐在讲台，其余全靠年轻的女老师打理，老师背过身在黑板上写些常规信息，陈立农盯着细腰窄胯的背影满脑子都是初见面的蓝衬衫。

在考场上戳着笔就写了个“答：”，审题三遍也没看懂什么意思，脑子里都被金汤力给占满了，陈立农趴在桌子上不想写。

“以为写个答也能捡一分吗？”

女老师环着胸看不下去，还剩半小时，心思根本不在试卷上的人也不情不愿地开始动笔。

 

-

 

再有几天发情期就要来了，林彦俊已经感受到信息素开始不受控制地外泄，满屋子都是混着海盐的金汤力味，猫也被熏得有点晕。

 

没有对比不会了解现状，Alpha还在的时候，每天精气神十足怎么折腾都还算元气满满，现在人一走，整日身体疲惫面色无华。

肚子里的种比以前吸收信息素的需求量又大了些，似乎睡着了，这几天肚子里几乎没有动静。但只靠他一人的信息素维持两人需要的能量，一被抽干得就像色欲不节，纵欲过度。

 

他轻掀起被子，下面湿漉漉的，不用猜也知道，已经是第三天梦遗了，分身还保持在半勃起状态。他把陈立农盖过的夏被拿了进来，一部分贴着肚子，一部分捂在光洁的双腿之间轻柔地上下摩擦着，忍不住夹紧了双腿。

肚子好饿，胸还胀痛得难受。

饮食起居没了人伺候，生活质量一瞬间就下降了不止一个档次。一眼就看穿了他的心思，可那又怎样？好像找不出什么理由必须要他留下来。

又要当饥渴的比丘尼了吗？林彦俊看了眼又堆满茶几的外卖盒，踢踏着拖鞋去了浴室。

 

-

 

坐公交回来的路上晃晃悠悠地就在想见面该说什么，几天不见林彦俊会想他吗？为什么只有自己在难过？真的好不公平啊。委屈过后又开始唾弃自己的自私。

 

陈立农在门外就闻到了信息素的味道，走道还有几个Alpha鬼鬼祟祟地盯着门徘徊。对于他的到来，每个人都面露不善，试探他是否也要来分一杯羹。

他的碎发落在额前，腰杆挺得笔直。心里其实是怕的，虽然身高占优势但体格和那几个肌肉男比起来未必打得过，甚至盘算了如果几个人同时按住他，他的胜算有多少。

个别冲动的Alpha已经向他逼近，想起来和几个舍友面对面联机时有说他不笑的时候挺凶的，便冷着张脸，努力摆出气势汹汹地表情瞪着回去，空气中剑拔弩张，释放了信息素宣誓所有权后，几个Alpha才不情不愿地鸟兽状四散。

 

猫似乎听到了他的脚步声，跑到门边不停地叫，门从里面反锁了，他一慌张，不识左右转了好几圈才打开。

门内的状况着实把他吓了一跳。

 

林彦俊赤裸着下半身趴在沙发上，是他一直睡的位置，脸埋在臂弯里看不到表情，唯独屁股撅了起来以便肚子不受压迫。光洁透白的皮肤染上情欲地潮红，不知是白里透红还是红里掺着白。

粗重的喘息声和震动声和信息素一起充斥在客厅的各个角落，而震动声的来源正被他盖过的薄被包裹着放在该放在的位置卖力工作，薄被在穴口的位置已经被染湿了一大片。林彦俊双腿紧夹垂下的薄被和阴茎相互磨蹭，试图靠挤压带来快感刺激神经。

 

沙发上的手机屏幕又亮了起来，与[ 凶猛冲刺 Erik ]对话界面，刚刚还是一张手握大屌的照片，现在已经上升为往宝贝上倒了不明粘液，手指头正勾着液体在龟头打转。

 

从他难耐的呻吟可以听出，还不够。

 

林彦俊听见开门声便抬起了头。

 

他盯着陈立农没有说话，眼白泛红，眼角还有未干的生理泪水，从上向下的角度正好可以从大开的领口看到他胸前挺立的茱萸，这个姿势比起可怜更像是赤裸裸地勾引。

 

而事实上他也这么做了。

 

陈立农还不知所措地在裤腿上擦手心的汗，眼神不知道该看向哪。林彦俊已经将他拉了下来，摔在沙发上。

“我……唔……”

他还没来得及说话就被堵了回去，林彦俊的舌尖已经伸了进来，围着他的舌尖打转，急切地汲取他的味道。

双手挂在他肩上，下身也不安分，跨坐在他身上就开始蹭起来。看过活春宫就半硬的下体被他隔着裤子用东倒西歪的阴茎磨蹭，鼓起了一包。

 

手已经伸进陈立农的裤子里开始套弄，急切地将裤子解了开来，还没来得及褪下，便就着刚露出宝贝的程度弯腰含了进去。他身后的薄被被狼牙棒定在身上甩不掉，像公主的长尾裙般拖在身后散开。

 

被整天一个不高兴就打骂他的老板伺候的有点懵，就算情欲缠身也依旧娴熟又老道，头皮发麻初出茅庐的小年轻抓着老板的碎发凭着本能地开始在温暖的口腔挺身顶弄。

他没尝试过其他口腔的滋味，只知道老板仿佛预知般熟稔地承受着他一下下地运动，还配合着节奏给予舌尖轻柔的撩拨。第一次享受高阶水平的服务，飘在云间般爽得早没了方向，没一会儿便泄了出来。

 

公主长尾裙的主人像吃到了宝贝咽了下去，他的阴茎和他的双唇运动过后全都湿润又通红，牵扯出的银丝和白浊挂在嘴角。上衣的领口已经开到了两肩挂着，随着褪下的程度，袖子早就长过手指，双腿分开跪在沙发上，上衣虽是遮住了屁股，但还是能看见垂在两腿间的分身头部。

 

你收到一条消息。

[ 凶猛冲刺 Erik ]发来一条对着空气不停运动的小视频。

 

陈立农有点生气，再怎么说也是自己的Omega，宁愿自慰也不愿找他解决吗？

 

[ mob888：臭不要脸！]

 

林彦俊张着嘴还没来得及反应就被起身的人揽了过去，公主长尾裙的钉子被拔了出来，整根按摩棒密布着狼牙细齿，他关了开关扔到一边，薄被还没从固定的形状中过渡过来，还塞在后穴。

抽出的时候穿着他的人扭动着对空虚表示抗议，猫凑过去闻了闻掉在地板的被子上那一片水渍的味道。

 

陈立农不知道哪来的勇气，一巴掌往屁股上打了过去。臀瓣的巴掌印还没消，那人便钳着他的下巴将脸颊的肉挤成了奇怪的形状。

“这么喜欢找人干你吗？发几张照片就能高潮，就那么饥渴吗？”

林彦俊被骂得一愣一愣，臣服于他的Alpha的信息素之下，乖顺地任由摆布。他跨坐在陈立农身上，阴茎毫无阻拦地插进后穴，对于那人来说有点紧，对于他来说却被填满得满足又彻底。

 

他乖巧地靠在陈立农肩头，时不时微抬起头眼睛圆圆地望着他等待下一步动作，陈立农低着头回看他，清纯的好像刚刚那个饥渴荡妇一样勾引他的不是同一个人。

 

“不干我吗？”

 

他被那双清纯又带着情欲的眼睛盯得又硬了几分，激动地往另一瓣屁股上来了一巴掌。清纯荡妇被刺激着阴茎跟着抖了抖，射出些汨液来。又搂着陈立农的肩膀像胸膛挤了挤，哼哼唧唧地诉说委屈。

 

陈立农已经分不清到底是你强他就弱这种Omega本能的臣服，还是经验老道的达人的高阶水平太厉害。舍友们常说的精虫上脑就是这种感觉吧？欲火焚身地只知道抱着孕妇蛮干。

 

“啊啊啊啊❤~呜呜呜轻一点……”

陈立农还抱着他运动时，挂着银丝的嘴角还忍不住去亲吻他上下滑动的喉结。结果操弄的频率太快导致瞄不准重点，吻得脖子到处都是。

就在他跟自己生气的间隙，突然高声叫了出来。

 

“怎么了？”

“在……在动！”

 

“嗯？”

“啊❤~”

陈立农也感受到了，他还顶在生殖腔口的阴茎，被里面的东西咚一下给踹了一脚。仿佛怕门外的人不认识自己，又补踹了两脚。

林彦俊却被里面东西的示好折腾的紧搂着陈立农的脖子，叫声在他耳边呼哧着情欲，他嘤咛着扭动下身，肉刃还在甬道里搅动，似乎动起来比不动更难受。

陈立农失笑，又挺身开始新一轮抽插，故意撞在生殖腔口气得怀里的人拼命往他身上捶，只是软绵绵毫无震慑力更像是欲拒还迎。

胎儿乖巧地跟随同一血脉的父亲的动作，蹬腿用力往门上踹，踹开就可以和父亲相见了。

 

林彦俊被顶撞生殖腔的双重快感一波一波刺激着送上了高潮。

 

全身清理完毕后他替林彦俊换了套干净的衣物，抱着他回了主卧。过量的运动让他已经没什么力气了，但还是抓着陈立农转身要走的手不放。

陈立农看着他，不知是浴室里的热气还是高潮失神未退，脸还潮红着，眼神有些恍惚。等了好久也没等到他开口。

 

“发情期，可以找我的。”

床上的人微微点头，可他贪婪地觉得还不够，犹豫了几秒还是忍不住问。

“我来，只是你需要，还是你也有一点喜欢？”

 

 

-tbc


End file.
